


Boys Will Be Boys

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Brother Feels, Brothers, Gen, M/M, Siblings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey just hanging with his bros.





	

“Aw! Gross!” Iggy laughed at Nicky, covering his face. He turned to Mickey. “All right, your turn.”

Mickey nodded, grabbing up his beer and taking several big gulps. He swallowed a few more times then let out a long guttural burp, grinning when he finished.

His brothers erupted, laughing and gasping dramatically for air and waving the unseen stench away. Colin pretended to gag, clutching his stomach. Tony mimed keeling over and dying.

Mickey rolled his eyes but smiled at their over the top reactions. He shrugged smugly, sipping at his beer. “Guess I win again.”

“Jesus, Mick, at what cost?” Iggy chuckled, still holding his hand over his nose.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Colin said, getting up and ruffling Mickey’s hair as he left.

“I need to go get laid after that” Nicky said, also rising.

“Stacy working today?” Tony asked, following him. He cuffed the back of Mickey’s head and dodged when he hit back.

“Fuck that skank” Nicky closed the door behind them.

“Isn’t that the point?” Iggy said smiling around his beer at Mickey. Mickey snorted.

Mandy came out of her room and immediately made a face. “Ew, it smells like barbecue puke in here,” she grimaced.

“Blame Mick,” Iggy pointed.

“I won again” Mickey grinned proudly, wiggling his eyebrows at his sister.

“Good for you,” Mandy said, shoving both of them hard.


End file.
